


Winchesters are in Beacon Hills

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kate's death Winchesters come to Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters are in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Teen Wolf 1.12 "Code Breaker"


End file.
